kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 5
So Fellas, ... Wait a sec guys! I'll be right back! AA: WHERE ARE MY PAPERS? Producer: I don't know! you might have left them somwhere else! AA: ...So am i supposed to improvise? Director: Maybe... AA: ... Director: ... Producer: ... AA: Sometimes, I hate you guys... Oh, Well, Improvise...So, ... As Donald Says, We are going to enter in the competition...So let's run for the preliminary course!!! Hurl the Keyblade and inflict ice damage. |Characters= File:Hercules KHREC.png|Hercules File:Phil KHBBS.png|Philoctetes File:Hades KHREC.png|'Hades' File:KH - ReCoded - Cloud.PNG|'Cloud' |Heartless= File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Blue Rhapsody KH.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Powerwild KH.png|Powerwild File:Bouncywild KH.png|Bouncywild File:Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider }} So, Hades inspects the announcement shortly after you leave and becomes infuriated with the way Hercules is portrayed as the "perfect hero". Cloud arrives shortly after, assuring Hades of his promise to give back Cloud's Memories. Jump up the ledge and attack the Heartless to start a battle. There will be quite a few battles to start here, which makes Olympus Coliseum the perfect place to grind. Head through rooms 2, 3, 4, and 5 and you'll reach A. Talk to Phil, who directs you back to room 2. From there, open the way to B and you'll bump into Cloud. After a little talking, the three found out Cloud's true intentions - not to win the cup, but to get rid of Hercules - and start the battle. ): Cloud performs a three-hit slashing combo. *'Omnislash' ( ): Cloud performs a multi-hit aerial slashing combo. ;Strategy Usually, he'll run behind you and execute the sleight Cross-Slash+, let loose 0 cards to break this sleight. Eventually he'll stock three Cloud cards to execute Omnislash, his strongest sleight. Only release 0 cards when Cloud starts yelling and flying, continue to break his cards and sleight and eventually he'll only have two cards left. Pick up from where you left and continue hacking him and he'll fall. A faster strategy would be to just store two Cure cards (normal ones, not Premium Cards), and have half of your deck comprise cards numbered 7 or more. You can easily launch Stun Impact several times, giving you room to attack him. You may use the 0 cards to break Omnislash, or if you don't have any (that is, if you have chosen Olympus Coliseum for the 2nd floor), dodge him! Keep your distance while curing and reloading cards, and you'll be able to take him down in a flash. |Prize= }} So, after battling Cloud, and arriving at the finishing line, Hades will appear to attack Hercules, but we are the heroes of this game, So we are the ones that have to battle him. ): Hades spins in place, firing two long range columns of fire from his arms. *'Firagaball' ( ): Hades fires a single fireball at Sora. ;Strategy There is no proper sequence to his attacks, so be on your guard. Be sure to have Cure cards and 0 cards stocked up in the deck, as well as a sufficient amount of Card Points, and use Dodge Roll whenever necessary. Using Sleights is highly recommended, lest Hades break Sora's single-card attacks. But make sure after using Sleights you still have cards remaining to continue the boss fight. It is recommended for Sora to use either Blizzaga (three Blizzard cards) or Blizzard Raid (one Blizzard card + two attack cards), as these work well against him. Also, try not to use Donald's Friend Card, because there is a risk of Donald casting Fire on Hades, causing him to recover. You might consider using a Blue Rhapsody card to increase the damage dealt by Blizzard attacks, if you wish. When he's blue, he'll usually either be floating around or using a close-range fire attack which shouldn't be too hard to break. After he's taken enough of a beating in this form, Hades will change color and start using attacks that deal more damage, including both short and long-range attacks. Try to get behind him as often as you can when he's in this form, and eventually he'll switch back to his initial form. |Prize= }} After all the zazzling, You'll receive Cloud's Summon Card (YAY) Now you can use him in battle! So, leave Olympus Coliseum, do all your way to the other Door, and use the Wonderland card, because we are going to...Wonderland! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough